Peashy
Peashy, also known as Yellow Heart, is a child kept at Planeptune's Basilicom in the Ultradimension. The Seven Sages turned her into a Console Patron Unit (CPU) and she fights against Neptune and the others. She eventually has her memory restored and returns home safely. As a CPU, she is strong, but not very intelligent. Appearance & Personality Baby Peashy Appearance Personality Child Peashy Appearance As a child Peashy is a short girl with strawberry blonde hair with large red hair bobbles and cerulean blue eyes. Her clothes consist of a one piece short jumpsuit with a bee-like design accompanied with star designs on the lower half and also on the sleeves. She wears large red shoes and boxing gloves in the shape of cat paws. Personality Peashy has a very energetic and outgoing personality. She loves to play around a lot and is a bit on the rough side. She's prone to tackling others and breaking objects. These habits are shown when she frequently tackles Neptune and when she constantly ruins the dolls Plutia makes for her. As tough as she seems, she's rather emotional and cries easily. Yellow Heart Appearance Yellow Heart looks completely different from her human form. Her hair color becomes blonde and grows in length, making it past her shoulders. She not only becomes taller but her breasts also grow significantly in size (to the point of being larger than Green Heart's). She wears a white, skintight bodysuit with matching thigh-high boots and a choker, all three decorated with traces of black, red, and yellow. She has a buxom figure. Personality Yellow Heart's personality is almost exactly the same. The only difference is she becomes slightly more serious to a degree but still views combat as if it were nothing more than a game. Her ditzy and slow ways remained unchanged, however. Story For a full synopsis, see the main article: Peashy (Yellow Heart)/History Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Peashy is taken in by Planeptune's Basilicom as a young child and is raised for several years before being kidnapped by the Seven Sages and turns into a CPU on complete accident. The Seven Sages uses her and forms the nation known as Eden to decrease the shares of the others four nations. As Yellow Heart, she easily defeats the CPUs on their first encounter, but after they discover the external source from where she is receiving her power, they immediately destroy it and defeat her easily the second time around. Upon her defeat, they are surprised to see that Yellow Heart is actually Peashy. Neptune and Plutia devise a plan to help restore Peashy's memory using several items related to her past. This proves successful and Peashy remembers Neptune and the others. Once she leaves Eden and becomes a CPU of Planeptune, Eden becomes no more. Peashy goes to the Hyperdimension along with the other CPUs to stop Rei Ryghts from destroying both Gamindustris. After they just barely win and peace is finally restored, Peashy is constantly fought over by the Hyperdimension Vert and Ultradimension counterpart on a daily basis. Gameplay Main Article: Peashy/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Musical Themes * Peashy's Theme: Peashy's has her own theme is theme that is the sixth track on the official Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory OST, It is one of the more common tracks in the game, playing occasionally in cutscenes that don't necessarily involve her despite being her theme; much like Vert, Uni, Rom and Ram, and Nepgear. * Yellow Heart's Theme: Yellow Heart's Theme plays every time you fight Yellow Heart during the main story of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Like many of the other character themes in Victory, Yellow Heart's Theme was composed by Nobuo Uematsu and preformed by his band, the Earthbound Papas. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Yellow Heart's Theme plays during the fight between Purple Heart and the other CPUs. There is also a rearranged version of this in the thirteenth episode to the Hyperdimension Neptunia anime. Other Appearances Games Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 While Peashy appears in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 as a playable character through downloadable content (DLC), she does not have any scenes in the game. Geki Jigen Tag Blanc + Neptune VS Zombie Gundan Main Article: Peashy/Geki Jigen Tag Blanc Anime & Books Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: Peashy/Anime Videos V Peashy SP EXE= |-| V Yellow Heart SP EXE= |-| V Peashy EX Finishers= |-| V Peashy bonus voices= |-| B+NvZ Sample= |-| Etymology Peashy's name references the PC-Engine console (known as the TurboGrafx-16 in North America)http://www.ariablarg.tv/2012/11/interview-nisa-hyperdimension-neptunia-victory/. Quotes Main Article: Peashy/Quotes Trivia *Along with Plutia, Peashy is one of only two CPUs whose attack skills are different between Human and Goddess forms. *Several of Peashy's attack skills as Yellow Heart are references to Super Sentai/Power Rangers finishers where she finishes by turning around and poses as the enemy explodes. *The Japanese version of the TurboGrafx-16 originally known in Japan as the PC Engine holds the record for the world's smallest game console ever made. Peashy references this as being the smallest and Youngest of all the CPUs. *The colors of Yellow Heart's bodysuit represents the colors of the PC engine. reference? *Neptune calls Peashy "P-ko". This is a reference to the Sega pico which was targeted at children of the ages of 2 to 8 and Peashy looks like an 8-year-old. Note that Peashy likes to draw. This also references the Sega pico again because the pico lets children draw on it. *Peashy's bee outfit is a reference to the Hudson Soft bee mascot. Navigation References Category:CPUs Category:Female Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Ultra Dimension Residents